


WWE: special Child Adoption

by AlexDaniel25



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDaniel25/pseuds/AlexDaniel25
Summary: I don't own any of the WWE character names.I'm not good at writing summaries.
Kudos: 4





	WWE: special Child Adoption

WWE: Special Child Adoption

Characters: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, The Undertaker, Triple H

It’s January 5th, 2011. This is about a boy. The boys name is Alex. No known last name. Alex was born on December 7th, 2003. He was born with a bone missing from his left leg and his parents just told the doctors to amputate his leg. The doctors had done just that. After a month in the hospital . Alex was allowed to go home with his parents. Eight years later, Alex was a normal little boy until his mom and dad got a divorce. The mom had a steady job and a house. His dad was a drug head and had a crappy apartment. Both parents went to court to fight for custody over Alex. The Judge has decided that Alex’s mom would get full custody and dad get visitation rights of his son. No one knew what was going to happen to Alex while he was living with his mom. His dad went to rehab as part of the deal for him to keep his visitation rights. Alex’s dad has been clean for about two months. Has a full time job now and has a nicer apartment. His mom has a new boyfriend who likes Alex. But Alex doesn’t like him. One day when Alex’s dad (Jason) went to go get his son to take him to the park then out for pizza. Alex came running out of the house and into his father’s arms and said, “Can we please go daddy, I want to go to the park.” His was worried for his son because he never sounded scared when coming out of his mom's house before. His father wrote down the date of when his son came running out of his mother’s house. Along with the bruises he has seen on Alex. Jason said, “Yeah buddy we can leave to go to the park. But first, I have to talk to your mom about something.” Alex looked up at his father and said, “No, please let’s just go to the park. Can’t you talk to her when you bring me back.” Once Alex finished that part his face turned pale. Jason made a note of that also. Jason looked at his son and said, "No, bud it can’t wait. I want to ask your mom if one weekend you can stay the night at my house.” Alex looked at his father an excited face and said, “Yes, Please, I want to stay at your house.” Jason tells him, “Let’s go to the park first and then I’ll talk to your mom. OK?” Alex looks at him and says, “OK, daddy. I want to go now, please.” Jason stands up and they walk toward his car. Alex mom (Shelly) boyfriend comes out and says, “Hey buddy what do you think you are going with the boy? Once they turn around. Alex sees him and shrinks behind his father shaking. Jason looks at his son and then to the guy and says, “I’m taking my son to the park.” Jason pulls out his phone and starts to record. He wants to make sure that nothing happens. Shelly’s boyfriend starts to walk toward them and Alex takes off running to his dad’s car and tries to get in but his dad has the car locked. Jason takes his keys out of his pocket while walking backwards toward his car and unlocks it. Alex jumps into the backseat and buckles up and locks the door. Shelly’s boyfriend’s name is Chris. Chris was now screaming at Alex to get out of the car. He starts to shrink down into his seat. He wants his dad to hurry up and get in the car. Once his dad made it to the drivers side. He pointed his phone toward his son to get his reaction on camera while Chris is yelling at him. Jason then has had enough. He looked at his son and saw him crying. He looked back up from his son toward Chris and said, “Hey that’s enough, you are scaring my son and calling him names doesn’t help. I have visitation today. We are going to the park.” Chris just looks at him and says, “Mind your own business asshole. I will call him what I damn well please.” Jason looks at him pissed off, he says, “You have no right to call my son anything you jackass.” Chris starts to move forward again but he finally realizes that Jason has been recording the whole thing. He backs off and walks back to the house. Jason then gets into his car and starts it. He drives to the park. But they don’t get out. He asks Alex, “What is wrong son? You can tell me. I won’t get mad at you. I promise.” He still has his camera recording. Alex slowly looks up at his dad and started to speak but he couldn’t. It took Alex a couple of minutes to calm to start talking to his father. He told his father, “Mom’s boyfriend is mean daddy.” Jason looks at him and says, “Why is he mean Alex?” Alex says, “He hits me for no reason and mommy doesn’t stop him. He kicks me to. While mommy is their. But she just laughs and says, ‘I deserve it.’ Because I was born. She has threatened me too. They both have.” Jason asks, “How do they threaten you Alex?” Alex says, “They threaten me with knives, bats and one time with a gun. Mommy’s boyfriend is in a gang daddy. He’s gang is mean. Mommy has them over on the weekend. They party all night. They locked me in the closet. Daddy can I come live with you please?” Jason looks at his son and says, “I’ll try my best to get you buddy. I can’t promise you anything but I will try my best. Alex is everything OK, buddy?” Alex shakes his head. Jason asks him, “Can you tell me what hurts? I promise I won’t judge you or get mad.” Alex says, “My bottom hurts daddy. It really, really hurts.” Jason looks at him and starts to say, “You go play on the playground bud?” Alex starts to move out of the car when a sudden pain spikes in his abdomen. He screams and his father is right in front of him and says, “Hey buddy are you OK?” Alex shook his violently and says, “NO, my bottom really hurts and so does my stomach. I think I need to go to the doctor daddy. It really, really, really hurts.” Jason looks at his son and says, “OK, Bud. Let’s get you checked out. Do you mind if I film it bud? I want evidence on my phone of what you just told me.” Alex says, “Daddy, you have been recording the whole time. I want proof of what they did to me.” Jason nods to his son and told him, “OK. Let's go get you checked out bud. Hope back in the car. We’ll go to the hospital. Do you want to call the police bud?” As he saying all of this, he is recording it all as well. But he has both hands on the steering wheel and has phone secured to the dashboard. Alex says, “Yes, daddy, I think it is a good idea. Can we call them when we get their please?” Jason says, “Yeah bud we can call the cops when we get there.” Alex just in the backseat trying not to move around too much but it hurt to sit though. He looks up and sees his dad looking back at him through the rear view mirror and said, “Daddy it hurts to sit on my bottom. I want the pain to go away. Can you please make the pain go away?” Jason looks at his son with a sad and angry look and said, “I wish I could bud. But I can’t. The doctors will be able to help you bud.” They just pulled to the hospital when another pain spiked in Alex’s stomach and bottom.” Jason hurried and parked the car got his phone and walked around to get his son out from the backseat. Once he did that he gently picked up his son and walked as fast as he could to the entrance of the hospital. Jason walked up to the receptionist desk and said, “Hi, my son needs to see a doctor right away.” The nurse looked to tell him to fill out the forms but stopped because she noticed that there was blood on the boys pants near his bottom. She says, “Please follow me sir. I will page a doctor.” Jason says, “Thank you. Oh. My son would like to have the police here to ma’am.” The nurse looked at him and said, “OK. I’ll call them right away, sir. Do you know what happened to him?” Jason looked at her and said, “Yes, ma’am. He told me what happened. I have it recorded, because I have reason to believe that his mother and her boyfriend has been abusing my son.” The Nurse looked at him and says, “OK. I’ll call them right now. The doctor has been paged. I will need some information about your son.” Jason says, “OK. I’ll try and fill you in on as much of his information about him. My wife and I got divorced and she got custody because I was into drugs. But I have been clean for two months and I have a stable job and a car and an apartment. Alex is eight years old, his birthday is December 7th, 2003. I don’t know his weight or height.” The Nurse looked at him and nodded. Alex spoke up and said, “I'm 4’9” and I weigh around 60lbs.” The nurse looked shocked but typed it into the computer. She then looked at Jason and said, “I’ll go and see if the doctor can’t get him something for the pain. We will have to do a rape kit on him.” Jason looked at her petrified. Once she said that she walked out of the room and went to get the doctor. Once she came back with the doctor two Police Officers followed her into the room. They try to arrest Jason but Alex started crying and hanging onto his daddy. The nurse spoke up and said, “He came in with his son. He is the one who wanted to call the police. He has a recording on his phone about the boy stating that it was his mother and her boyfriend.” One of the officers said, “Can I see the recording sir?” Jason said, “I’m actually still recording Officer. But I can stop it so I can show you.” The Officer says, “Please stop the video sir, and show me what your son said.” Jason said, “Yes, sir.” Jason stops the video and then goes to his gallery and pulls the video back up. The Officers went and stood behind Jason to watch the video. Once it started everyone noticed that Alex started to tremble and sob. Jason had his son cover his ears so the Policeman can watch the video. Alex nodded his head and did what his father told him to. The Officers finally finished the video and said, “Sorry for trying to arrest you, sir. Once we get a call about a child that has been abused we take it very seriously.” Jason said, “It’s OK, Officer. I understand.” The Officer said, “OK, we have to ask you and your son some questions on what happened?” Jason said, “OK.” Before the Officers can get started Jason and Alex heard his mom and her boyfriend. Alex looks at everyone terrified and says, “Please don’t let them take me, daddy. They are mean.” Jason said, “Buddy I can’t promise they won’t take you but I can try to fight them, so they can’t take you away.” One Officer said, “Sir, their won’t be a need to fight them. They ain’t taking the boy because from what we have seen on your video the boy is terrified from the man and from the way he just acted from his mom being here. She has done something to him for him to cry and say, ‘Don’t let them take me’ tells me that he is not going with them. We will get all of his stuff that he will need for the hospital and go to his house and get his clothes.” Jason says, “Thank you so much officer.” Alex spoke up again and said, “I don’t have anything at home just two pairs of pants and shirts, sir.” The Officer walks over to the boy and squats down and then says, “You are very welcome Jason. Alex we will see what we can do to help your father get you some clothes and some toys. What do you say?” Alex looks at him and gives him a small smile. The Doctor comes in with his mom and her boyfriend. Jason stands up with his son in his arms and backs away from both of them. Shelly looks at her son with a dirty look and the officers notice and step in front of the boy to draw her attention to them instead of Alex. One Officer says, “Ma’am you need to leave this room right now with your boyfriend.” Shelly looks at him and says, “Hell NO, that is my son. He kidnapped him from in front of my house.” The officer turns to Jason and says, “Is that true sir.” Jason says, “NO, sir. It’s my visitation today. I have the papers in my pocket if you want to see.” The other Officer says, “I’ll get them John.” Officer John Good says, “Thank you Officer James Good.” Officer James Good says, “Sir, I’m going to need you not to move while I get the papers.” Jason says, “OK. They are in my left back pocket, Officer.” Everyone noticed that Jason has his phone out and held up. Shelly says, “He has his phone out.” Officer J. Good says, “It’s ok he allowed to record us. To make sure that this is for protection of his son at the moment.” Shelly says, “Protection for my son. What are you talking about?” She said to pretend she had no idea what was going on. Officer J. Good said, “Yes, ma’am for your son. He is very terrified of you and your boyfriend and from the video from your ex husband has us believe that you both have been beating the boy and worse.” Doctor McCall said, “Worse would be accurate Officer Good. Because the sexual assault kit we did on Alex showed he was raped. We have evidence on who did it.” Officer J. Good said, “May I see the results of the test Doctor?” The Doctor said, “Sure, Officer.” He hands the results of Alex’s sexual assault over to Officer J. Good. The Officer reads the results and then hands the paper back to the Doctor. The Officer grabs the other Officer and whispers, “The boyfriend molested the boy. Radio in for back up now please.” Officer James Good says, “Yes, sir.” The Officer radios into the Sheriff’s station for back up to be sent to the Hospital immediately. Dispatch said, “They are on there way, Officer.” Officer James Good said, “Thank you Dispatch.” He walks over to his partner and whispers, “They are on there way.” Officer J. Good says, “OK. Now let’s get everyone here. Chris, please turn around and put your hands behind your back.” Chris says, “What for. I didn’t do anything.” The Officer repeats himself. Chris does has he is told and turns around. Officer J. Good says, “Your under arrest for the rape of Alex Sheppard, You have the right to remain silent, Anything you may say will be used against you in a court of law and You have a right to an attorney, If you you can not afford one, One will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as I have given them to you?” Chris says, “Yes, I understand my rights.” Officer J, Good says, “Good now sit down right here.” He sits him down on a chair by the door. He then turns to Shelly and says, “Ma’am please turn around and put your hands behind back.” She does as she’s told. Officer J. Good reads her, her rights and she says, “I understand my rights.” Officer sits her in another chair by the door and stands in front of the door while his partner walks over to Jason and Alex and says, “You did the right thing by recording today because all you have to do is go down to the courthouse and go to a Judge and show him/her the videos and him/her will grant you custody your son.” Jason says, “Thank you we will once we are finished here.” Officer J. Good says, “OK. I’ll go with you as a witness for today here at the Hospital.” Jason says, “Thank you, Officer J. Good.” Officer J.Good said, “Your welcome.” Two more Officers walked in and got Shelly and Chris and drove them back NYPD. The Doctor then said, “That’s not all that happened. Alex has had bones broken that have never healed properly.” Jason looked at the Doctor and said, “What bones?” Doctor McCall answers, “His right arm. Has two broken bones that hasn’t healed properly. We have to take him into surgery to set the bones back into place.” Jason looks at the Doctor and said, “OK. I’ll sign for it.” The Doctor said, “OK. Thank you.” Jason looks at his son and said, “Alex the Doctor has to take you to surgery to set your arm back into place. “I’ll be here when you get out.” Alex cried but nodded to his dad. Jason looks at the Doctor and says, “OK.” Doctor McCall says, “OK. I’ll get an O.R. ready.” Jason said, “OK.” The Doctor leaves to call and schedule an O.R. for Alex’s surgery. The Doctor came back in and said, “It’s going to be an hour for an O.R. to open up.” Jason said, “OK. What do we do now?” Doctor McCall said, “We get him into a hospital clothes and we get him ready for surgery.” Jason said, “OK. I'll help you get him ready for his surgery.” Doctor McCall said, “Thank you. That will be helpful, since what he has been through.” Jason says, “Thanks, Doctor McCall. I’m happy to help out.” Alex looks up at his dad and Doctor McCall and said, “I want to go to sleep, please.” Doctor McCall said, “As soon as an O.R. is open we are going to take straight there.” Alex looks at him and says, “OK. But it’s been an hour.” Doctor McCall says, “It has been. Let’s get Alex to the O.R. Please.” Nurse said, “Yes, Doctor.” Once they were on they way to the O.R. The Doctor told Jason that it would take at least an hour or two to get the bones back in place and then to put pins in his arm and move him to the Pediatric Unit to heal. Two hours and ten minutes later the Doctor came out to tell Jason that “Everything went well. We didn’t know he had a prosthetic leg.” Jason says, “Yes, He was born with a missing bone in his left leg. So we had the doctors amputated his leg left leg. Alex never new the difference with just having one leg. He has come so far for a little boy. But what his mother and her boyfriend did to him. I don’t know how to help him deal with it.” Doctor McCall looked at Jason and said, “You just being there for your son and showing him that you there for him. Show him that he is not alone. Show him that you love him. But don’t get upset when Alex acts out at first. Because he is used to being yelled at and being abused. You are going to have to find some other way to punish him for when he acts out. You can not physically hit him.” Jason says, “OK. Thank you for telling me all of this. Can I see my son now please?” Doctor McCall says, “Yes, if you will follow me please.” Doctor McCall gets up from his seat and Jason follows him to the Pediatric Unit. He keeps walking until they get to Alex’s room and Doctor McCall walks in and Jason follows. Doctor McCall says, “Nurse how is Alex doing?” The nurse says, “He is doing well. He was up a minute ago asking for his dad and about pain in his arm. But I told him you were on your with his father and gave him some tylenol for his pain.” Doctor McCall just nodded his head and turned to Alex and walked over to check his arm. He looks for swelling and bruising but he could only find slight swelling after the surgery Alex just had. He turns toward Jason and says, “He is going to be fine. He will be tired for at least a little while because of the anesthesia but that should wear off soon. He should be able to go home in three days.” Jason looks at the doctor and says, “OK. Thank you so much for helping my son.” Doctor McCall says, “Your welcome. It is my job to help my patients.” With that said the doctor and nurse leave Jason with his son. Jason was going through his messages and he comes across a message from the WWE. He taps the message and reads it. The message says, “Jason Sheppard we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to try out for tryouts in NYC. Tryouts start out next month because we still have to get more contestants. Please message us back if you can make it.” Jason sighs and gets up and goes to the window not knowing that Alex is awake and looking at him. Until Alex speaks up and says, “Daddy, did I ruin something good in life by you taking me in.” Alex looked at his dad with a scared and sad face. Jason looks at his son and says, “No, Alex you didn't ruin anything for me. Why do you ask buddy?” Alex says, “Because you sighed sadly when you were reading something on your phone.” Jason walks over to his son and says, “I sighed because I’m getting a chance the chance to go to the WWE.” Once he said WWE, Alex’s face lite up and says, “Really they contacted you back. Even though I was in the background being annoying.” Jason smiles at his son and says, “Yeah buddy they contacted me and accepted my video.” His phone buzzed and looked down at it and sees that it is the WWE. He picks it up and says, “Hello.” A man on the other side says, “Hello is this Jason Sheppard?” Jason says, “Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?” The man says, “It’s Triple H from the WWE. I called to let you know that you will be able to bring your son with you. Since he has just you now.” Jason says, “How do you know my son has just me, Mr. H.” Triple H says, “Call me Hunter” as he walks through the door of Alex’s hospital room. They both hang up their phones and Jason looks at him and says, “How did you know where to find us?” Hunter says, “We use this hospital when one of the Superstars get hurt. I was here with The Undertaker to get his ribs checked out. How is your son doing?” Jason says, “He is doing better. They had to do surgery for his right arm. He also has a prosthetic leg. Alex please say hello to Hunter.” Alex sits up in his hospital bed and says, “Hello, sir. May I ask you a question?” Hunter walks over to him and says, “Yes, you may young man.” Alex asks, “I’m I able to meet The Undertaker.” Hunter looks at Alex and walks over to the door and opens the door and on the other side of the door is The Undertaker. Hunter looks at Alex and the boys eyes were wide with a smile on his face. The Undertaker walks into the room and sits down in a chair near Alex’s bed and says, “I take it you are a fan of mine. Is that right?” Alex says, “Yes, sir. I’m a fan of yours. You are one of my favorites.” The Undertaker chuckles at the boys eagerness to see him in person. The Undertaker says, “I’m one of your favorites. Who are the rest?” Hunter motions for Jason to come here. Jason looks at his son and says, “I’ll be right back Alex. I’m going to go talk to Triple H. OK.” Alex says, “OK daddy.” “You are first and then DX.” The Undertaker says, “OK. May I ask you a question young man?” Alex nods his head. The Undertaker says, “Would you like to go to Smackdown and see it live next week in New Jersey?” Alex says, “I will have to ask my daddy. But I really want to go.” Jason walks back over and says, “Ask me what Alex?” Alex looks at his dad and says, “Can we go to Smackdown live in New Jersey. Please daddy, I really want to go.” Jason just laughs and says, “That’s a coincidence because Triple H asked me the same thing buddy. Yes we can go. We have front row seats and backstage passes as well. Not only that we can go see NXT live as well buddy.” Alex beams with a huge smile on his face. Alex says, “Will the Shield be there?” Hunter looks at Alex and says, “Yes, The Shield will be there. Are you a fan of The Shield, Alex?” Alex says, “Yes, sir. They are cool.” Everyone starts to laugh at that. Hunter looks at Alex and says, “Alex would you like to know about The Shield?” Jason looks at Hunter and says, “You shouldn’t have started that conversation with him, sir.” Hunter looks at Jason confused and asks, “Why not?” Jason just laughs when he says, “My boy has been watching NXT and WWE with me for years. He has been following everything that goes on in the WWE and NXT.” Hunter and Undertaker says, “OH. Is that so.” Alex says, “Yes, sir. I love watching WWE. It makes me feel happy. I even wrestle with my dad when I’m with him on his visitation days. The Shield are the most dominant force in WWE today in NXT. Roman Reigns was born in Pensacola, Florida, he is 6’4” and weighs 265 lbs. Seth Rollins was born in Davenport, Iowa, he is 6’3” and weighs, 215 lbs. Dean Ambrose was born in Cincinnati, Ohio like me and he is 6’4” and weighs 225 lbs. Before Dean Ambrose joined the WWE he was Jon Moxley on CZW. Roman and Dean were born in 1985 and Seth Rollins was born in 1986.” Triple H and Undertaker look at each other and then to Jason who just says, “I told you. He watches wrestling.” Hunter says, “He knows more about them than the fans do. How does he know this much?” Jason looks at Hunter and says, “Alex is a genius for his age. He is taking High School classes at his age.” There is a knock on the door. Jason walks over to the door and opens it but doesn’t say anything he just moves to the side and three people walk into the room. They make their way to Alex’s bed. But Alex is up in the bed to see who it is. His face is in shock when he realises who it is. He looks at Triple H and Hunter just nods. Jason looks at his son and smiles and says, “Alex, please sit down. You don’t have your prosthetic on.” Alex is balancing on one leg. Everyone in the room looked at each other, shocked of how he was balancing on the hospital bed. Dean looks at Alex and says, “Hey, buddy Hunter called us and had us come here to see you. Is that OK?” Alex says, “Yes, sir. I am a fan of everyone in this room.” The Shield chuckled and said, “OH, yeah. How much do you know about us?” Hunter looks at them and says, “The boy knows everything about you, including where you were born and the year.” Seth says, “Is that right?” Alex says, “Yes, sir.” Seth looks at Alex and says, “OK. Let’s see then.” Triple H, Undertaker and Jason move to the other side of the bed and Roman says, “Why did you guys move over their?” Hunter says, “You are about to schooled by an eight year old who is in High School.” Seth says, “Is that right.” Alex nods his head. Seth asks, “OK. Where was Roman born?” Alex answers, “Pensacola, Florida. You were born in Davenport,Iowa, and Dean was born in Cincinnati, Ohio.” Seth looked shocked and asks, “What year were we born in?” Alex answers, “Roman and Dean were born in 1985 and you were born in 1986.” Seth then asks, “How about our height and weight?” Alex says, “Dean is 6’4” and weighs 225 lbs. Your height is 6’3” and you weigh 215 lbs. Roman’s height is 6’4” and he weighs 265lbs.” The Shield were all shocked at how Alex know everything about them. Dean walks over to Alex and asks, “Do you mind if I give you a hug Alex?” Alex shakes his head no and stands up on one leg to give Dean a hug. Dean then whispered into Alex’s ear and said, “How would like to be apart of The Shield, Alex? Me, Roman and Seth would like you to be apart of The Shield.” Alex says, “Yes, I would love to be apart of The Shield. Thank you for letting me be apart of The Shield.” Jason sees how his son is getting more attention than he is and he says, “Alex, I think it is time for bed buddy.” Alex looks at the clock and it reads 3:00pm. He turns toward his dad and says, “It’s 3:00 pm. Why do I need to go to bed now. Are you mad at me?” Everyone looks at Jason and he lies, “No, buddy. I’m not mad at you.” Alex says, “You just lied to me dad.” Hunter walks over to Alex and asks, “How do you know he lying Alex?” Everyone looks at Alex and Alex says, “I was shadowing a cop two weeks ago and he showed me how to tell if someone was lying and my dad lied. His pupils were dilated and his voice hitched.” Everyone looks at Jason and Jason says, “Fine, I lied. I like to get all the attention. He is a kid what does he know.” Everyone in the room was shocked including Alex who started to cry. Dean looked at Jason with a pissed off look on his face and Hunter and the rest of The Shield saw this and Hunter stepped in front of Dean and said, “Dean you need to calm down. The boy needs you to calm down.” Dean looks down at the boy and picks him up and carries him to the other side of the room and whispered calming words to Alex. Jason went to go get his son but Hunter stepped into his path and says, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Dean is now being over protective of Alex. He won’t let you near him.” Jason started shouting and yelling at them and the doctor and security comes running in. Jason didn’t realise what he said until Hunter played the video on his phone, “He is my son, Dean give me my son. So I can beat his ass for being a brat and not listening.” Jason stopped in his tracks and looked at his son, who is clutching to Dean like a safety net. Doctor McCall walks over toward Alex and tried to see how he was doing but Dean stepped away from him. Doctor McCall looked at Hunter and Hunter says, “Sorry doc. He is being overprotective of Alex right now. I can see if he will let you look at him while Alex is in his arms but I can’t promise anything.” Hunter walks over to Dean and says, “Dean the doctor has to look at Alex to see if he is OK. You can hold Alex if that will make you feel better.” Dean looks at Hunter then to Alex who looks at him and nods. Dean says, “OK. I’m sorry about that doc. I’m sorry Hunter, Undertaker, Roman, Seth, and Alex." They all nod at him and Undertaker says, “It’s OK Dean. We would’ve done the same thing but Alex responds to you more than he did with us.” Alex looks at Undertaker and everyone else and he says, “I’m sorry about that. I really am. Are you guys mad at me?” Undertaker looks at Alex and says, “Look at my eyes, Alex. No, none of us are mad at you for feeling closer to Dean, than to the rest of us.” Alex looks Undertaker in the eyes and he doesn’t see his pupils dilate and his voice doesn’t hitch. Alex smiles at Undertaker and says, “You are all still my favorite Superstars in WWE and NXT.” As Alex was talking to Undertaker, Doctor McCall looked at his arm and says, “OK. Everything looks great. He can go home with one of you or I can call Child Protective Services to take him.” Dean looks at the rest of The Shield and they know what he is thinking and nod their heads at him. He then looks at Undertaker. Undertaker just nods at him and then he looks at Hunter and Hunter says, “I think Dean will take him. What about his father?” Doctor McCall looks at Triple H and says, “Seeing as how Alex is calm and feels safe with your employee and the video evidence will make it hard for Alex’s father to get custody of him. My wife’s brother is the cop that came today and arrested Alex, mother and her boyfriend.” At the mention of his mother and her boyfriend. Alex stiffens and starts to shake. Dean looks at the doctor and says, “You just had to say that. He was just calm and going to sleep.” Doctor McCall says, “I’m so sorry Alex. I thought you were asleep when I said that.” Alex tries to nod but he is shaking so hard that it is hard to nod. Dean then gets up from the chair and goes to the window and says, “Um, can everyone but Roman and Seth leave please?” Doctor McCall was about to say, “No, I can’t do that.” Hunter looks at the doctor and says, “I think it will be fine. I have a feeling Dean wants Alex to know that he is their for him and is going to calm him down but he won’t do it if we are in the room.” Doctor McCall just nods and says, “OK. We will be right outside if you need any help. Mr.?” Hunter says, “His name is Dean Ambrose.” Doctor McCall just nods and walks out of the room with Triple H, Undertaker and the nurse and the security guards have Jason. They have him in the security room until the police arrive. Hunter fills Doctor McCall in on about Dean Ambrose’s past. Doctor McCall looks at Dean through the glass and Hunter says, “Don’t show him any pity, please. He doesn’t want people to know about his past. You can not tell anyone either. Right now Dean knows what Alex needs.” Once Hunter was finished taking and they started to hear singing. They all go to the door and looked into the room through the window. They see The Shield members, Seth and Roman standing protective of their brother and Alex while Dean sings to Alex. Roman and Seth look up to see them standing there looking at Dean and Alex. Roman and Seth nod to Hunter and Hunter nods back. Doctor McCall turns around after hearing his name being called and looks up to see his wife and her brother walking down the hallway. Jon asks, “What’s going on with the boy? Who are these people? Who is in their with the boy now?” Doctor McCall says, “This is Triple H he is the COO of the WWE and the tall guy next to him is The Undertaker. The Shield is in the room with Alex. Jon, Jason is downstairs with security. Alex is doing great other than his father trying to hurt him.” Jon says, “What do you mean Alex’s father tried to hurt him.” After Jon finished his sentence, The Shield open the door with a clothed Alex. Everyone looks at them and Officer J. Good says, “Why is Alex dressed gentlemen? He just had surgery. He needs to be in bed.” When Officer J. Good done talking he went to step to Dean who had Alex in his arms asleep. But his wife stepped in front of him and said, “It’s OK. Jon, Alex is free to leave with Mr. Ambrose and his friends and his employer. I checked Alex’s arm and it is fine for him to leave. There is no swelling in his arm or fingers. Alex is recovering quicker than I expected. Right now Mr. Ambrose won’t let anyone near Alex. Even his boss isn’t allowed near Alex at the moment.” Jon looks at Dean and stares at him and says, “Alex has to testify tomorrow against his…” Dean walks away from him. Jon went to go after him but Hunter stops him. Hunter says, “Officer J. Good. Forgive Dean he doesn’t want Alex to hear about his mother or her boyfriend. Alex got upset the last time someone mentioned them and Dean kicked everyone out of Alex’s room except for the rest of The Shield and Dean calmed Alex down to get him to fall asleep. Dean means no disrespect to you. He is being overprotective of the boy right now.” Jon looks at Hunter and asks, “Is Dean a danger to the boy?” After Jon said that Dean turned around and walked back over to the Officer and said, “No, Officer I’m not a danger to the boy. I just know what he is going through right now. So if you will excuse me for not wanting him to hear about his mother and her boyfriend or his father at the moment. I’m sorry for turning my back to you and walking away but Alex has been through enough already. What time is the hearing tomorrow?” Officer J. Good and the rest of them just looked at Dean and stared at him for a moment. They didn’t expect him to say that. Officer J. Good says, “No, I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realise Alex was being cared for by someone who knows what he has been through. The hearing is tomorrow morning at 9 o’clock. I expect that you and your boss will be their tomorrow morning?” Dean looks at Hunter who says, “I will be there along with Dean Ambrose. If that is not a problem Officer?” Jon looks at both men and smiles and says, “No, actually it is a great idea because Alex’s father is pressing kidnap charges on Dean Ambrose tomorrow as well.” Dean looks at him and shrugs at him and says, “I did not kidnap his son. He threatened Alex with all of us their and my boss has a video of it on his phone.” Alex speaks up and says, “My dad does to. He forgot to turn his camera off.” Alex held up his father’s phone. Jon looks at Alex and says, “Alex I didn’t know you were awake. I’m sorry for mentioning them.” Alex shrugs and says, “I’m fine Officer Good. When can I put my parents and my moms boyfriend behind bars?” Jon looks at Alex and says, “Tomorrow morning at 9. Dean will be going with you because…” Alex interrupts him and says, “I know why Dean has to be there. My father is a liar. I would rather be adopted by Dean than my own father who threatened me by saying “I’m going to beat your ass if you don’t go to bed.” Jon looked at Alex then to Dean who looked shocked about what Alex just said. Hunter looks at Dean and notices something is off with him and says, “Alex would you mind if Seth held you for a moment please while I talk to Dean.” Alex looks at Deans face and says, “Did I say something wrong?” Hunter says, “No, Alex you didn’t say anything wrong. I have to talk to Dean about something from his past and he doesn’t like anyone else to hear it. I’m sure he will tell you when he is ready OK.” Alex nods and Seth gently removes Alex from Dean’s arms and Undertaker and Roman help Hunter walk Dean back into Alex’s hospital room. But before Hunter shut the door Jon asks, “What is wrong with Mr. Ambrose?” Hunter looks at Jon and says, “Dean doesn’t like anyone mentioning his past. You however clearly just did now me, Undertaker and Roman Reigns have to get him out of his nightmare. Thank you very much.” Jon looks at Hunter and says, “I didn't know it was that bad. The way he talked about it.” Hunter says, “Dean Ambrose is a very complicated man that keeps to himself. Now if you will excuse me I have an employee who needs my help.” Jon asks, “Why are the other two in their if you can get him out of his dream by yourself?” Roman walks over and says, “Hunter can’t. I can but Dean has had violent past and he tends to throw his hands a bit. Before you ask. No, he is not a danger to Alex. Alex is perfectly safe with Dean.” Once Roman said that he heard a grunt from behind him and hurried to shut the door and locked it. Jon turns to Seth and says, “You tell me what is going on.” Seth shakes head and says, “It is not my place to tell you what is going on with Dean and his past. If Dean wants to tell you he will tell you.” About twenty minutes later Roman, Dean, Undertaker and Triple H walk out of the room. Alex wiggles out of Seth’s arms and hops toward Dean. But is stopped by Jon. Alex fights with Jon and Hunter and the rest of the people their watching sees Dean go into protective mode because Alex is fighting to get free. Dean goes to move but is stopped by Roman and Undertaker. Hunter then steps in front of Dean and says, “Officer what are you doing?” Jon says, “Protecting the boy from him.” As points at Dean. Jon’s brother in law walks up to him and says, “No, Jon all you are doing is hurting Alex. Look at Alex Jon. He is afraid. But he is not afraid of Dean he is of you. Right now Dean is being held back by Roman and Undertaker because he sees you as a threat to Alex. Dean is only acting like that because you are hurting Alex.” Jon looks down at Alex and sees that the boy is crying and reaching for Dean. He looks over at Dean and sees that he is trying to get to Alex. Jon lets go of Alex and Alex hops to Dean. Dean picks him up and says, “Do you really want to know about my past Officer. Because I don’t think you are. When I was Alex’s age my mom was on drugs and whoring herself around for money. She would have different boyfriends every other week. She would blame me if they left her because they found out that she has a kid. You know what she did when they left. She would beat me with a belt. Tie me a pole and burn me with cigarettes. But when I turned 15. Her latest boyfriend didn’t give a damn that she had a kid. You wanna know why. He would get a sick thrill of beating me but he used his hands and a pipe. But unlike her, he would rape me when she was home and she allowed it. She never stopped him nor did she care. She has always told me that I was a mistake that I shouldn’t have been born.” He sets Alex down beside him and Roman and he looks at Roman and says, “Roman you mind helping me get my shirt off please.” Roman nods at Dean. Jon looks at Seth, Roman, and Hunter’s faces when Dean said that. Undertaker knew what was coming and said, “I’m going to take Alex to the vending machine around the corner to get something to eat. Alex nods at Undertaker and Undertaker takes Alex’s hand and walks away. Once they are gone Hunter walks over to Dean and Roman and says, “Dean you don’t have to do this.” Dean looks at Hunter and says, “I know but he is going to keep accusing me of being a danger to Alex when I’m clearly not and he wants to know about my past. He is going to know about it.” Hunter nods and sees Roman struggling to get Dean left arm out of the sleeve and asks Dean what happened. Dean replied by saying, “My shoulder is dislocated. It’s not that big of a deal.” Once Roman got Deans shirt off Dean looks at Jon and says, “Most of these scars are from me being abused by my mother and her boyfriends. The rest are from me wrestling. Not from the WWE. I was an independent wrestler before joining the WWE. Her boyfriend that raped me was in gang so he would invite them over on the weekends. I would be locked in my room. Once I heard footsteps coming toward my room I ran to my bedroom window and opened it. I climbed out onto the fire escape and climbed down. Yes, I had clothes on when I was climbing down the fire escape. Once I was on the ground I ran to the nearest supermarket and sat inside. The store clerk knew what was going on because he sees me every weekend and he tells me “If you are having trouble at home why do you keep going back.” “I tell him that I’m 15. I don’t have anywhere else to go and I don’t feel like getting the shit kicked out of me by my mother’s boyfriend or his gang tonight. If you want me to leave I can.” “The store clerk looked at me and said, “No, you can stay just don’t steal anything or touch anything.” “I looked at him said, “OK.” “Do you wanna hear some more Officer Good or do get what my past is about now.” Jon looks at Dean and says, “I’m sorry about what happened to you.” Roman steps back from Dean and so does Triple H. Jon looks at them and says, “Why did you move away from Dean like that?” Roman says, “Dean doesn’t like when he tells people about his past and they take pity on him. So when they do that he tends to pace and tap his shoulder. But at the moment the shoulder he taps is currently dislocated. So I’m usually the one he taps on the shoulder when he is overwhelmed or pissed off. But since you kept asking people about Dean’s past. Dean is currently pissed off at the moment.” Jon looks at Dean and sees Dean pacing back and forth. Jon went to say something but Dean held up his hand as if to say, “Don’t even speak.” Undertaker and Alex walk back to the group and Undertaker takes a look at Dean and asks Roman what was going on. Roman filled Undertaker in and Undertaker says, “Here watch Alex.” Roman asks, “What are going to do.” Hunter walks over to Roman and whispers, “Dean used to be one of Takers druids. Taker knows more about Dean than any of us, especially me. He told Taker a lot about his past that he never told you or Seth or the WWE.” Roman just nods at Hunter. Undertaker walks over to Dean and puts a hand up in front Dean as if saying ‘stop pacing.’ Once Dean stopped and looked Undertaker in the eye. He walks into Alex’s room again. But this time no one else goes in except Undertaker. Dean walks in first and Undertaker right behind him. Once in the room Undertaker shuts and locks the door. Undertaker turns to see Dean’s fists are clenched and he is breathing heavily. Undertaker walks over to Dean and puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders. But being gentle with the left shoulder. He says, “Dean I need you to take a deep breath and calm down for me.” Dean snaps his head up and looks at Taker with fiery eyes and says, “I don’t need anyone’s pity Taker.” Taker looks at Dean and says, “Dean I don’t pity you. You are going to listen to me right now!” Dean looks at Taker and says, “What are going to do if I don’t!” Taker looks Dean in the eye and says, “Dean do you remember when you were apart of my druids when I was the Lord of Darkness?” Dean nods his head. “Do you remember what you told me when you came to me asking if we could talk.” Dean nods his head again and looks down at the floor. Taker raises Dean’s head so Dean was looking him in the eyes. “Tell me what you said.” Dean says, “I asked if you could adopt me when I was 15. You were looking for people who could hold heavy flares and didn’t wine. I told you about my past and then some that I haven’t told Roman, Seth, Hunter or the rest of the WWE including Mr. McMahon.” Taker looks at Dean and says, “Do you remember what I told you?” Dean says, “You told me that you would adopt me and make me a druid because you saw something in me that I couldn’t see in myself. You told me that I would make to the WWE. You also said you wouldn’t tell anyone about my past without my permission to someone.” Taker nods and Dean and sees that Dean is now relaxed. Taker then says, “Let’s go get Alex, Roman, Seth and Hunter and go to the hotel and rest until tomorrow morning. We have court to go to in the morning.” Dean nods and says, “I don’t have a suit to wear. I never wore a suit.” Taker says, “You wore a suit to Michele and I’s wedding.” Dean says, “Yeah but I didn’t pack my suit.” Taker says, “I did. It’s in my suitcase in my Hotel room. You know at some point you are going to have to tell Hunter about the rest of your past right.” Dean nods and says, “Yeah I know. I just hope it doesn’t ruin my chance with the WWE when I do finally tell him.” Taker says, “I’ll be there with you when you tell him.” Dean says, “Thank you.” They both walk to the door and Dean unlocks it and opens it. Roman walks over to Dean with his shirt and hands it to Dean. Dean puts his shirt on with difficulty but manages to put it on. Alex walks over to Dean and asks him to kneel down which he did. Alex whispers in Dean ear and says, “If you don’t want to adopt me you don’t have to.” Dean looks at Alex and says, “Alex I would love to adopt you. You are an amazing kid." Dean stands back up and picks Alex up as well. Dean asks, “How do I go about adopting Alex?” Doctor McCall says, “I have already taken care of that for you Mr. Ambrose. Tomorrow after the trial for Alex’s mom and her boyfriend. You will be adopting Alex on the same day. Even though adoptions take a lot longer than a day. I made a call to a Judge who specializes in adoption. He told me he would give you full and sole custody of Alex. Seeing as Alex has no other relatives to take him in. The Judge will see you and Alex tomorrow as soon as the trial is over. Then you have a trial of your own Mr. Ambrose.” Dean says, “Thank you so much doctor. I know.” Alex starts to yawn and Dean laughs and says, “Are we free to take him now?” Doctor McCall says, “Not quite. He needs to be fitted for his new prosthetic because his old was gross and moldy.” Dean nods at him and says, “OK. Where do we go for that. I don’t have his insurance card. He is not on mine yet.” Doctor McCall says, “We have his insurance on file. But they don’t cover the cost of his prosthetic.” Dean asks, “How much is his prosthetic?” Doctor McCall says, “Around 1,000 to 5,000 dollars.” (I am not really sure how much prosthetics cost.) Dean says, “OK. Am I allowed to pay for it cash or something?” Doctor McCall says, “I don’t know to be honest with you.” Hunter says, “Dean don’t worry about the cost because I just added Alex to your insurance through the WWE. We will pay for Alex’s prosthetic.” Dean nods at Hunter and shook the man's hand. Dean says, “Hunter could I talk to you about something tomorrow as well?” Hunter looks at Taker and then toward Dean and says, “Sure. I have a feeling that Taker is going to be their as well.” Dean says, “Yes he is.” Dean looks at Roman and Seth and sees that they look hurt by this and says, “You two are coming to. I’m not explaining it twice.” Roman nods at Dean and Seth just at him confused. Dean says, “As everyone knows I have been keeping everything from everyone especially you Hunter and the WWE. I have a similar past to Alex. I also came from an abusive past.” Everyone looked at Taker and were confused because everyone thought that Taker has been Dean’s father since birth. Taker says, “Hunter knows a little bit about Dean’s past but not this. He knows that I adopted Dean but doesn’t about his past. I will be taking Dean to see Vince next week so Dean needs to take that week off.” Dean continues, “My mom has different boyfriends every week. But she was also dealing drugs and whoring herself on the street for money. There is one night that she brought a boyfriend over he was in a gang. He has a rap sheet longer than most of the serial killers. He never knew my mom had a kid or so I thought. One night she brought him home with her he was asking her questions and heard her tell him she has a kid. He asks her, ‘Can I see the kid?’ She calls me to living room and I was only 9. She walks over to me tells me to behave or else. I knew what she meant by that threat so I didn’t speak unless they were talking to me. Her boyfriend's name is James. He was the fucking guy you don’t mess with unless you want to die. My mom called him one day so he could come over and play cards or something. He came over but my mom was out getting beer. He asked if I was going to let him in. I was never allowed to open to the door but I had that feeling he was not in the mood to be ignored so I just opened the door and let him. He was with my mom for two whole months before he did anything to me. One night it was a Sunday he came over to the apartment and I just turned 10. I just let him in. I was in a mood and he could tell because me if something is wrong. I told him no. He didn’t by it. He got in my face and shoved me into the wall. He was pissed and went to grab my throat when I kneed him in the nuts and ran to my room. I went into my room and shut the door and leaned against it because my door didn’t lock. I heard him yelling my name and I heard him walking to my room so I thought if I could get to my window I could climb down the fire escape.So I counted to three and bolted to my window and had to unlock it and open it before he got to me. I heard the door hit the wall from him throwing the door open. He started walking faster toward me and I finally got the the window open but by the time I could out he grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me to floor and shut and locked the window. He turned and looked down at me and said, “I tried to be nice and find out what is wrong with you and help make you feel better. But I guess it is going to the hard way with you then isn’t Dean?” I tried to get away but I couldn’t go anywhere. So he picked me up by my throat and threw me on my bed on my back. He proceeded to undress himself first so he can use his belt to restrain my hands. I started to struggle so he punched me hard in the ribs and I heard a crack. I gasped for air. As I was gasping for air he tied my hands together. He got up from my bed and told me to stand up. At this point I was afraid of him either hitting me or shooting or stabbing me so I got up. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them along with my boxers off. He pulled my shirt up over my head left it their to add more restraint so I couldn’t move my arms. He pushed my back on my bed and he proceeded to jack himself to his fully hard. He grabbed me and picked me up to just turn me onto stomach. For a ten year old I didn’t know what was going on but I knew this was wrong and I tried to fight but he was twice my weight. He shoved himself into me and I could feel the blood run down my legs. I cried and even yelled for him to stop and told him that it hurts but all he did was laugh and kept going he even covered my mouth so no one could hear me scream. Once he was done he threw the condom away and got dressed and took his belt. He smiled down at me and told me he would see me tomorrow. Then he left. My mom came home when he finished and he stayed for dinner. My mom came and got me for dinner. I hurried and jumped in the shower after he left. Got clean clothes and told my mom I wasn’t hungry and told her I was going to bed. She didn’t care. All she said was ok. Once she left I closed the door and sat on the floor up against the door.” Dean stopped to catch his breath and calm down a little. Taker put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and nodded. The rest of them just sat there in disbelief. But let him continue. Dean continues, “The next day. One of my friends that live in the same apartment complex asked me if I wanted to go to watch Monday Night Raw with him and his mom and dad. I just nodded at him and told him I would be at his apartment in an hour. Just as I was about to leave James knocks on the door. I open it and hurried to try and shut it. But he just pushed it open. He pushed me to the ground and forgot to shut the door. He stepped over my legs and I just swung one leg up and kicked him in the nuts again and scrambled to my feet and ran out of the apartment and meet my friend and his parents walking out of their apartment and he asked me if I was ok and I just shook my head and his dad is a cop so he knew something was wrong with me. So he just said ok let’s go see Monday Night Raw boys. We nodded and we were heading to the elevator when I heard James yelled my name and I stopped in my tracks and Daniel my friends dad steps in front of me and told me to get on the elevator and I did what I was told. Daniel then got on and positioned himself between me and James until the doors closed. Daniel turned to me and said “Dean what is going on?” I just looked at him and shook my head telling him I didn’t want to talk about it. He just sighed and nodded. Once the elevator doors open me and Jake ran to his parents' car. His parents stopped to talk and Samantha (Jake’s mom) asked, “Daniel is everything alright with Dean. He is thinner than he is supposed to be.” Daniel tells her he doesn’t know but he will find out. Me and Jake make it to his parents and car and ran into James. James smiles and grabs me by my throat and whispers in my ear and says, “I will see you tomorrow you little bastard and I will make it your worst nightmare.” Jake ran to get his father when they came back, I was on the ground holding my midsection from where James punched and kicked me. Daniel looked at me and said, “Dean are you ok.” I just nodded at him. He got up and said “OK. Lets go.” We all get into the car and drive to WWE to see it live. I never asked where we will be sitting because I didn’t care. Or how they got the tickets. But I did wonder why we were their real early. Once we got out the car Daniel said he had a friend give him the tickets and backstage passes because he couldn’t use them. We go in and go backstage. Jake wanted to see Kane and Undertaker. I did too but I was also afraid of James showing up and doing something. We walk around trying to find Undertaker and Kane, and we find them in the ring. We walk down to the ring and they stop and say, “What are you doing here. The doors haven’t opened yet.” Daniel says, “We have backstage passes.” Undertaker says, “OK. What’s up.” Daniel says, “Nothing much. My son Jake and his friend Dean are fans of yours and Kane's.” Undertaker says, “Really. How are you boys doing?” Jake says, “We are good. Dean is a little shy about meeting new people.” Undertaker nods. Kane says, “Why don’t you boys join us in the ring.” Jake says, “OK.” I told him I was fine on the apron. Kane just shrugs and Daniel walks over to Undertaker and says, “He is being abused by his my mom and her boyfriend. He is afraid that he will come and get him. He wants to get in the ring but he is used to people ignoring him.” Undertaker looks at me and I know Daniel is talking about me so I just stood there and watched Kane and Jake talk about the wrestlers and stuff. I didn’t know Undertaker was beside me until I bumped him my elbow trying to turn around and jump off the apron. I started to apologize but Undertaker was shaking his head and said, “No need to apologize Dean it was an accident.” I nodded at him and jumped down. Undertaker put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped and flinched. He said, “Let’s go talk on stage.” I said, “OK.” Me and Undertaker walk up the ramp and sit on the edge of the stage. He didn’t push me to talk. We just sat there until I started to cry. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me with one arm. I cried for maybe a few minutes but I started to tell him about all what was going on with me. He never said anything. All he did was sit there and listened to me. Once I told him everything he said, "I’m going to call the police and tell them what’s going on and then I’m going to see if you have any other family here.” I told him I didn’t have any family left. Undertaker nods sadly and says, “We’ll see what we can do.” I said, “May I ask you question Undertaker.” Undertaker says, “Sure.” I asked if he could adopt me and Undertaker said, “Let me think about it and talk to my wife and I’ll let you know before the show ends. Ok?” I said, “OK.” Security guy walks over to us and says, “The show is about to start and you guys need to find your seats.” We say goodbye to Undertaker and Kane. Daniel walks up to Undertaker and said, “How is he?” Undertaker said, “He told me everything and wants to know if I could adopt him.” Daniel says, “OK. I’ll call my Captain and tell him to arrest Dean’s mom and her boyfriend.” Undertaker says, “OK. I’ll call my wife and ask her what she thinks about us adopting Dean. Mind if ask how old is Dean?” Daniel tells him my age and Undertaker nods and pulls out his phone and says, “I’m going to call my wife now.” Danile nods and says, “I’m going to call my Captain” They were both on their phones talking to people. Daniel turns and says, “My Captain has a put arrest warrants out for Dean’s mom and her boyfriend.” Undertaker says, “Michelle is ok with adopting Dean. She is here with me tonight and wants to see him.” Daniel says, “OK.” Undertaker says, “I’m going to have her come out with me and Kane so she can see Dean.” Daniel says, “OK.” Monday Night Raw starts and when Undertaker is about to walk out Vince walks up to him and says, “I heard you were adopting one of fans tonight.” Undertaker nods at Vince and Vince says, “I have a judge here with adoption papers and the boys mom’s signature on it.” Undertaker says, “OK. When are we going to finalize the adoption?” Vince says, “Right after the show.” Undertaker nods. Kane’s music comes on and he gets in the ring then Undertaker music hits. He rides his bike out with Michelle on the back of it. We are sitting were Undertaker parks his bike. Undertaker looks at me and says, “Michelle this is Dean. Dean this is my wife Michelle. I wave at her and she waves at me with a happy smile on her face. Undertaker and Kane are in the ring when The Dudley Boyz music hits. Twenty minutes into the match Kane and Undertaker hit double choke slams and Kane pins Devon for the win. Kanes music hits and then Undertakers. Undertaker has security bring us backstage. We go backstage and he says, “Dean we have the adoption papers and a judge here for me and my wife to adopt you.” I look at him with a smile on my face and ask, “Did my mom already sign the papers?” Undertaker nods at me and says, “Yes, she did. She signed all her rights away.” I nod and breathe a sigh of relief. Daniel looks at me and says, “Dean I called my Captain and he told me that they have your mom and her boyfriend in custody. Is there anything you want to tell me about what happened earlier today?” I told Daniel what happened with Undertaker and Michelle standing their. Once everything was done Daniel, Jake and Samantha returned to their seats for the rest of Raw and I stayed in the back with Undertaker, Michelle, and Kane. We walk back to Undertaker’s locker room and people are walking up and saying, “Who is the kid?” Undertaker says, “This is my son Dean. Now move.” Josh Matthews walks up to Undertaker and Kane to get an interview with them on their match. Once the interview was done we continued to the locker room and once we got their Undertaker took a shower and changed. We made our way to Catering to get something to eat. Undertaker told me, I could get whatever I wanted and I just shook my head and said, “I’m not hungry.” Undertaker just nodded and looked at his wife and Kane. We watched the rest of the show in Catering. Once the show was over we packed up into the truck. Undertaker took his bike and Michelle and I took the truck and we drove to the next town. Now you are caught up with everything that Taker knows.” Roman looks at him and says, “I’m proud of you Dean for sharing something from your past and you are one tough son of bitch.” Dean nods and says, “Thanks Roman. Let’s get out of here and go back to the hotel and sleep.” Everyone nods at Dean and looks at him and Dean says, “I have to be in court tomorrow morning for the adoption of Alex and my court hearing for apparently kidnapping Alex." They all nodded and said, "OK. Let's go." Alex speaks up and says, "Where am I going to sleep." Dean looks at Alex and says, "You are apart of the Shield Alex, you will be staying with us. We also need to get you a suit for tomorrow and clothes." Alex nods his head. Everyone heads to their cars and drives to the hotel. Once at the Hotel, they check in and the lady at the desk ask, "Who's little boy is this?" Dean looks at her and says, "He's my adopted son." She looks at Dean and says, "Congratulations to you." Dean nods at her and says, "Thank you. Can we get food delivered to our room please." She nods and says, "Of course. What would you like?" Dean says, "I would like to have a cheeseburger and fries and Alex would like…" Alex looks at and says, "Could I have the same as my dad please?" She looks at Alex with a smile and says, "Of course you can sweetie." Alex says, "Thank you." She hands Dean, Seth and Roman there key card and says, "Your food will be right up. Would you gentleman like anything?" Roman and Seth says, "The same that they are having please." The woman says, "OK. It will be right up." They nod and say, "Thank you."


End file.
